Oh How I Love Herbology Continuation
by RebelAshRunner
Summary: Picking Up where Ringringring left off, this is a continuation of the story of Rowan and Neville, continuing and ending slightly differently. Please read the original before reading mine to get up to date on what's happening so far.


Hey Guys! I'm working on completing this story by ringringring, who is graciously letting me continue this story, Oh How I Love Herbology. You can find a link to the original story on my profile. You should go read it to get caught up with what is going on. Wish me luck guys!

"Hello, Neville." A soft voice whispered to his left. He mentally shook himself and turned to see that the soft voice belonged to Ginny Weasley, sitting next to him on the couch facing the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Ginny." He said, sitting up straight and moving a tiny bit to the right. She just leaned back and let out long sigh. "W-What's wrong?"

"It's just….. Don't tell the others what I'm about to tell you, ok?" She said, still ever so softly, moving slightly closer to the nervous wizard, staring at him.

He moved back a bit, now sitting as far as he could from the girl, she was acting too strange for him. "Er..."

"I want to break up with Dean." she said, rather too casually.

"Er…" Neville repeated.

"He just doesn't think I can take care of myself, like I'm a kid." Neville stayed silence. "But I'm not a kid anymore, am I?" She smiled at him, sliding herself so close to him their thighs touched as he swallowed hard.

"I guess n-not."

"Of course not! I can take care of myself!" She said, firmly, but added, softly again. "But you know that already, don't you, Neville?" as she moved her face towards him.

"Eh…" was all the young man managed to say before the ginger girl's lips crashed to his, grabbing tightly on his jumper.

Neville jumped back, making her lose her balance, her face almost hitting the couch edge. He was standing, his back to the boy's dormitory, staring at her open-mouthed. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" he asked, whipping his mouth with one of his hands.

"What am I doing?" she repeated._What kind of question was that?_

"Yes! W-what are you doing? You're still dating Dean! You're… You're Ron's sister! You're Ginny! What are you doing?" His voice trembled with panic. _What if Dean found out, or Ron, or Rowan?_

Ginny stared right at him with her big sky-blue eyes. "I know…" She said, rather darkly, like she was telling him Seamus died, to which Neville frowned at her, confused. "I know about you and Rowan" she spat out, venom oozing out of every word with so much hate she just didn't look like Ginny to him anymore.

But this confused Neville even more. "You know? A-About me and….." he swallowed hard again as his voice got louder. "You know? If you know, then why the hell did you just do that?"

Ginny smirked. "Neville, I think you can tell I like_ you_. Don't you like me, Neville?" Neville looked into Ginny's eyes, seeing not the sweet girl he'd always had a tiny crush on, but a lustful young woman, who was out to get him. And if he could help it, he wouldn't let her.

"Ginny, stop it." He said, quite boldly. "I don't like you like this. I may have… had a crush, but now I have someone who truly loves me. I'm not going to do this to Rowan."

Ginny just glared as Neville walked to the staircase leading to the boys dormitories. "Fine. Don't have any fun in your life. Go ahead and settle down with a girl who is going to leave you in the end."

Neville's eyes widened. "Pardon?" Ginny just smiled cruelly as Neville shook his head, and walked off.

((Holy… Crap, I did NOT intend for Ginny to be such a JERK! … Well, Rings? What'dya think of the start of the rest of this fic?... Nah. I'm not stopping there. That'd be mean.))

CONTINUING…

As Ginny left the common room, she dropped her evil smile, sighing. "Why do I have to do this? Why am I even going this far for a guy I don't really like that much?" _It's just a stupid crush. Why am I doing this? Why am I hurting my friends?_

She thought back to Neville's hurt expression as she put a huge shock through his life. She could very well have ruined one of the cutest relationships she'd ever seen. And the sad thing was, she couldn't even remember why she was doing it.

"I should go to sleep… Maybe that will help…" She muttered, entering the room that she and Hermione shared with the other girls of Gryffindor.

TO NEVILLE…

Neville walked into the room that he shared with the other guys, flopping onto his bed. "Hey Nev. What's gotcha down?" Neville jumped at the voice of none other than Ron Weasley, the brother of the girl who had just been trying to seduce him. "Nothing…" He muttered into his pillow, which he was hugging tightly to his chest.

"Defensive, mate?" Ron asked him, smirking. "What, did you and Rowan do something?" Neville blushed a deep crimson. "No. We did nothing of the sort, Ron. Leave me alone." He responded firmly, to get his point across. "Hey, hey now. Don't start being Malfoy, Nev. That's bad news." Neville sighed. "You're right. But still, I'd like it if you'd leave me alone now. I'm not too pleased with something that just happened."

"Well, alright then." Ron said, walking over to his bed and sitting down, messing with his wand. "Whatever you say, Nev. Whatever you say." But somewhere, deep down, Ron knew that Neville was hiding something. Something big.

"Goodnight, Ron." Neville muttered, stuffing his face into the pillow again.

"Goodnight, Mate." Ron said, as Neville shut his privacy curtain slip. (A free cyber cookie to anyone who can tell me the name of those things! *holds tray up from raving people*)

So guys, it's short, but it's a start, right? Rings, how do you feel about my little plot twist there with Ginny? Remember, I'd love to hear from anyone who reads this. I hope you won't be mean and bash/flame me, but give me constructive criticisms, because all flames will be donated to heating up my chilly house, curtesy of Axel and Zuko.

I do not own Harry Potter, Zuko, or Axel. They belong to their respective creators. After all, if I were their creator, do you REALLY think I'd be writing FANfiction about them?

Thanks Guys and Gals!

RebelAshRunner, aka Ashel


End file.
